


現世25

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	現世25

夜晚，李弘彬穿着西装，身边的金元植也打扮得有模有样，难得穿的这麽正式，那从骨子裡散发出来的贵公子气息展露无遗，李弘彬撇撇嘴，看着金元植人模人样的外表挑眉，果然都说人要衣装是对的。 

「等等能闭嘴就闭嘴，不需要把你的蠢发扬光大。」李弘彬在电梯裡告诫着金元植，就算换得了衣服但还是换不了脑袋，金元植也知道自己不是动脑的料，他点点头，一切交给李弘彬发落。 

「到了！」打开门，裡面已经有一位男人正看着菜单，眯起眼睛微微一笑，这还是他们第一次在私底下见面。 

「晚安，李总。」伸手要行社交之礼，但李弘彬只是撇了一眼没有要回握的意思，脱下外套坐上榻榻米的地步，李弘彬看着眼前的人，是善是恶还处在未知状态。 

「晚安，叫我弘彬就行，李先生。」对上有如狐狸微笑的，也只有李弘彬堪称完美的虚假微笑，看看那酒窝，深浅恰到好处。 

「呵…竟然我们要合作那也别搞这种疏远戏码，直接叫我源根就行。」李源根笑着回答，眼睛也撇了眼身边的金元植，这点小动作刚好被李弘彬收入眼底，看看金元植僵硬又不自在的样子，肯定以为是个贼吧！还是个不断发抖的笨贼！ 

「咳嗯！这位是我的…伴侣，嗯！伴侣。」情急之下李弘彬这颗聪明脑袋竟然当机打死结，一时之间找不到适合的职称让他能够待在这场合裡，然而事后在他们两身上发生的巨大变化，让李弘彬一点也不后悔现在的冲动。 

「伴侣？没想到李总…我是说弘彬，竟然也有藏着伴侣，但是这位…好像常常见到，你说是吧？元植。」 

被点名的金元植依旧是那下垂眼，只是眼神没有平常的蠢样，他正捉摸能够开口又不会显蠢的时机，例如现在，「是常常见面呢！源根，但这样私底下会面好像是第一次？」 

「是吧！毕竟之前总是有公务在身，坐啊！别拘束站着。」 

金元植向前迈进两步坐在李弘彬身边，为了因应方才李弘彬说的话，金元植一手搂上李弘彬的细腰拉近两人的距离，而这一连串的动作金元植是做得自然，能让李源根怀疑他们两之间关係的，大概也只有李弘彬脸上僵硬的表情跟微微抗拒的肢体动作了。 

「好了，你想怎麽合作？」任由金元植搂着自己的腰，李弘彬没感觉到什麽噁心感也觉得无所谓，倒是眼前的事情才应该尽快处理。 

「说过了，我觉得我们应该是一条船上的人，有关车学沇的这条船。」 

「确实，我已经想问你很久了，为甚麽你会答应我帮助学沇哥？」照理说李源根和车学沇并没有半点关係，然而李源根却因为车学沇跟郑泽运的事情不顾破坏之后和郑氏的谈判条件，一股脑的就答应自己的提议。 

看着李弘彬眯起大眼，李源根继续说下去，「因为喜欢，有甚麽不可以？」虽然是个幼稚的理由，可对李源根来说这点就是他能够让车学沇看像自己的希望，「你们看不爽郑泽运，我也是，凭甚麽郑泽运可以用那种霸道的方式佔有车学沇。」 

金元植跟李弘彬听完李源根的自白互看一眼，确实，他们是在同一条船上，但更让李弘彬感兴趣的不是他们是否合作，而是李源根，「你喜欢学沇哥？」看着李源根没有反驳点点头，李弘彬上下打量过李源根，因为有几次共识关係所以对这人的品行也算了解，至于私生活...看他做事有条有理应该是不会太差。 

「这样吧！我们交换条件，你帮我调查一件事，我帮你追学沇哥，你说怎麽样？」 

李源根想想这提案对他们之间并没有损失，反而还利了自己，不但可以让车学沇脱离郑泽运的禁锢，还能顺势跟车学沇交往，这哪有理由拒绝，只是...「你们要託我做甚麽？以你们李氏的资源来说找一个东西应该不是太难？」 

「这个。」李弘彬打开从珠姨那拿到的纸袋，一张张照片散落在桌上，李弘彬可以看到李源根明显不愉的脸，「这是我们从学沇哥那拿到的，说是有人恶意栽赃。」 

李源根看着一张张亲密的照片，最后在底下发现一张内容有着自己，是那天在街上遇见车学沇他们俩一起吃饭的那天，「还真是...很恶意的栽赃。」那天吃饭时，他们俩之间就跟朋友一样，自己是有替车学沇夹菜不错，但也只是为了让车学沇放鬆而做的动作。 

「所以我想请你们帮忙查，拍这些照片的人是谁。」 

「请我们查？这不是太大才小用一点？」看着金元植，李源根又露出狐狸样，「这不是有位前任警官吗？」 

「他有其他事情，这件事情拜託你也不于馀力，记得你交友广阔，结识一两位私家侦探不是问题？」 

金元植看着两位笑面虎感到可怕，上流社会的人都这样嘛！还能不能好好说话！ 

而李弘彬跟李源根在刚才的谈话之后就知道，对方都深要查过自己，既然如此就没必要在文诌诌的绕圈子，李弘彬伸出手，李源根也没反对的回握，「合作愉快。」 

结束跟李源根的私聚，金元植又厚着脸皮的跟到李弘彬家，其实他还是有正当理由的，毕竟李弘彬喝了点酒，金元植为此还滴酒不沾，只为了把人带回家。 

「把学沇哥的事情交给他真的没问题吗？」金元植对于李源根的印象只限于他跟在李弘彬背后和建商的会谈，每一次都觉得他就是个笑面虎，虽然不敌郑泽运的冰块脸但也抓不准他内心想着什麽。 

「没问题，他不会做出伤害学沇哥的事，至于喜欢不喜欢也不是他说了算。」李弘彬扶着脑袋，本想着要节制看来还是喝得有点多，金元植就这样扶着李弘彬的腰将人带进门，挥开想要上去帮忙的僕人，金元植一把将房门关上，一转头就看见李弘彬脱下白色衬衫露出精壮的身材。 

「衣、衣服穿好。」金元植撇开目光不敢对上李弘彬的视线，害怕一个差错之后就是无可挽回的后果，好不容易死缠烂打到让李弘彬习惯自己的存在，金元植可不想一巴掌打回起点重来。 

「我只是想换睡衣。」李弘彬无辜的说着，将落在床边的丝质衣物穿起，胸前的钮扣是烦躁的一点也扣不上，金元植叹了口气，接手帮忙这半醉半清醒的人扣扣子。 

看着金元植替自己扣钮扣，李弘彬张着大眼睛微微一笑，「说到这裡…我们认识的第一天晚上也挺荒唐的。」 

「不荒唐，是你一厢情愿的误会。」金元植也记得那一天的笑话，「我可从头到尾都说受害者。」一下清呕吐物一下还要被误会是玩完就弃的渣男，现在想起来还是好气又好笑。 

「是你让我想歪。」李弘彬撇撇嘴，所以没事干嘛裸睡呢？多让人起疑啊！ 

「那也问清楚再怪罪我。」扣好最后一颗扣子，金元植站起身帮忙李弘彬把棉被跟枕头调整到最舒适容易入睡的位子，「好好睡，我先走了。」在迈开步伐准备关上电灯之前，手腕被人一把抓住。 

「你要回家？这种夜半时间？」对于李弘彬这提问金元植点点头，他是该回去了不错，不然又被骂死赖着不走，然而李弘彬接下来的话超乎自己想像，「留下来吧！睡一晚再走。」 

「弘彬，你喝醉了，快睡。」金元植傻笑摇摇头，拨开李弘彬的手就要离开，只是床上的人也是固执，又一次紧抓金元植的手腕。 

「我没有醉到分不清是非，这裡还有位子，你就留下来睡一晚，现在回去太晚了。」看看时间，都要接近两点，「留下来，我让管家拿你的衣服。」 

「等等！不用！」金元植阻止了预想按管家铃的李弘彬，他叹了口气，这是犯规！哪有人顶着一幅无辜表情求着自己的，简直推人往坑裡跳！「我留下是无所谓，但我要睡哪？」 

李弘彬皱眉，理所当然的拍拍身边的位子，「你眼瞎了看不出来这是双人床？」 

「睡…你旁边？」 

「嗯！」李弘彬简直想打人了，这傢伙怎麽这麽笨，但对于金元植而言这可是大考验，上次李弘彬喝个烂醉意识不清还好说，现在他们两意识清楚，金元植总难掩冲动，他摀住口鼻想掩盖自己的不正常，可还是无法抗拒李弘彬。 

「你常常这样跟陌生人一起睡？」躺在床上的金元植一点睡意也没有，他看着漆黑的天花板问着，而李弘彬也还没入睡，张开原本紧闭的大眼，像这样跟人一起，还是除车学沇之外第二个。 

「没有，我有点洁癖，不喜欢跟人共用一个东西，从小到大撇除亲哥哥的李在焕，也只有跟学沇哥一起睡过而已。」 

「是吗…」金元植有些讶异，他从来不知道李弘彬有洁癖，「其实看不出来呢...」就跟正常人一样，不会特别排斥甚麽。 

「又不是很严重的那种，只是不喜欢那种共用的感觉。」李弘彬淡然说着，这状况从小时候开始就有了，也不知道哪裡出了状况，除非自己信任的人，不然李弘彬是不会主动分享自己的东西，长大后李在焕学成医术，才知道这只是隐性的佔有欲，但李弘彬更喜欢把它解释成洁癖，至少字面上比较好听。 

「那...你为甚麽现在跟我睡在一张床上？」看着身边被对自己的李弘彬，金元植非常在意，这是不是代屌自己在李弘彬心裡已经有不一样的位子？ 

「不知道，大概是看你这时间回去可怜吧？」李弘彬自己也抓不准心裡的意思，身边多出来的体温说实在得很不习惯，自从搬出自己老家之后李弘彬再也没跟人同床共枕过了。 

「那我可以把这理解成...你喜欢我吗？」金元植这句话让李弘彬傻愣了会，之后有些惊讶的回过头，大眼睛在黑暗中还是闪着光芒，那有些惊吓的样子让金元植抿起唇。 

「当、当然！是朋友的那种。」李弘彬翻过身不让自己想太多，「快睡，我困了。」闭上眼睛，李弘彬强迫自己睡下，身边的金元植翻了个身，伸手慢慢的抚上李弘彬的腰，发现没被主人拍掉，金元植更大胆了。 

「我喜欢你，不是朋友的喜欢。」 

低沉的声音在夜裡更加感性，李弘彬咬紧下唇拨开金元植的手，「我…还有小胖子。」没错，还有小胖子… 

「等一个不会回来的人？弘彬，也许你可以考虑正在爱你的人。」金元植在李弘彬耳边说完这句话之后退了一些距离，翻过身背对李弘彬，这样或许能制止自己脱轨的行为。 

时间流逝的速度在金元植说完这句话之后彷彿停下一样，李弘彬闭着眼睛脑袋裡萦绕的都是金元植那番话，既然等不到，那就别等了，李弘彬何尝不是这样想，但是他害怕，害怕小胖子真有一天回来，看到自己违背约定跟人相拥的那天，那纯真善良的脸蒙上阴霾，李弘彬是怎麽都不想见到的。 

「......睡不着。」这是李弘彬翻来复去之后的结果，以不惊动身边人的姿势下床，好在家裡铺着地毯，不然这种天气脚一定冻的无法好好走路。 

走到厨房，李弘彬先是倒了杯水给自己喝，家裡的佣人都回去了，他靠在长形的餐桌，无法入睡的无聊无法排解，最后李弘彬还是拿了手机拨打电话一支电话，然而接通之后李弘彬只有满满的后悔。 

「哈阿...等等...是弘彬...」 

就算说话的人没贴着话筒讲话李弘彬还是能听见两个人的粗喘，有点嫌弃得拿远话筒，牆上的时钟不偏不倚正是三点，「在焕哥...你们体力真好。」除此之外李弘彬就真不知道要麽反映了。 

「没、没有...阿...爀你先出去...」李弘彬实在没有听自己哥哥呻吟的嗜好，好在对方还知道羞耻心三个字怎麽写，李在焕的声音逐渐变细小，取代的是韩相爀尚有稚气的声音。 

「弘彬哥怎麽了？这时间打来。」韩相爀安抚着李在焕激动的情绪，一边询问李弘彬这电话的用意，对方先是叹了口气，然后要自己别太操劳李在焕，好歹也是需要集中精神的工作，「哥你别担心，我们…这是事后。」在李弘彬看不见的地方，韩相爀露出狡诈的眼神，伴随着李在焕更加高亢的呻吟。 

李弘彬简直没脸听韩相爀胡扯，事后搞这种情况只怕等等李在焕又要求韩相爀再来一次，嗯！没错！李在焕要求的，别看李在焕平常好像挺抗拒跟韩相爀做这档事，内心其实很开心的，只能说…两兄弟害臊的个性真是同出一家。 

「别说这个了，帮我做个谘询，你应该可以吧？」咬着手指，金元植的话太让自己在意了，简直烦他整个晚上睡不着，韩相爀趴在浴缸边缘看着李在焕发红的双颊跟脸蛋，手指从害羞的地方抽出，说是清理其实也早已经清理完毕，剩下的只有恶趣味而已。 

「可以，但是我得帮在焕洗个澡，等我五分钟。」韩相爀打开水龙头开始在浴缸放水，没了外物侵扰的李在焕也放鬆了身子，任由韩相爀在自己身上搓揉，这五分钟的时间李弘彬并没有切断电话，听着李在焕跟韩相爀的对话，虽然肉麻但是很自然。 

想想那时候李在焕跟自己说了交男朋友的事情，李弘彬都怕他哥是不是又被骗了，是之后车学沇挂保证这人经过自己鑑定才让李弘彬稍微安心，而当李在焕跟韩相爀开始交往，李弘彬不想承认但也不得不承认他确实有小小调查一下韩相爀的背景，很乾淨，就是个普通人家的小孩，而李弘彬也看在他们俩人日渐要好才对韩相爀放下心防。 

「弘彬哥？弘彬哥？…李弘彬！」韩相爀看着没人应答的手机，通话中的秒数还在增加，不会是拿着手机睡了？拜託…耍人吗！ 

正当韩相爀准备切断电话之时，李弘彬这头终于有了反应，「等等！别切断，我不小心放空了。」李弘彬回神之后赶紧回复电话，韩相爀重新将手机贴在耳朵，坐在椅子上看着以及熟睡的李在焕。 

「所以你有什麽事？我可以有一小时的时间让你谘询，你应该庆幸明天我跟在焕哥都没班。」打了个呵欠，给予一小时的时间并不是害怕明早无法起床，只是现在感觉到睏了而已，「快说吧…只有一小时喔…」 

李弘彬眯起眼睛想捏捏韩相爀脸，真是越长越人小鬼大，但又没办法，护士都要懂一点心理学才能跟病患对话，「那个…我有一个朋友…」李弘彬不想让韩相爀觉得是自己的事情，但不知道这个开场白会不会太老套，「他突然对一个死缠烂打的人…没了以前的戒心。」 

「那肯定是习惯了呗！毕竟是死缠烂打，没办法当朋友吗？」 

「朋友…好像不太像…」李弘彬没有忘记金元植宣称他们只是朋友时内心有的失落感，「总觉得他们当朋友好像又少了一点什麽，对方宣称俩人是朋友又觉得有些落寞。」 

「落寞？」韩相爀蹙起眉头，有这种感觉就代表他不甘于只做朋友，要求的是比朋友更高级的，「那…知己呢？像是义兄弟那种。」甘愿同生共死的比朋友更多一层的关係，但李弘彬听了只有摇摇头，感觉不对，不是这种讲求义气的东西。 

「总觉得…要在多一点，还有一些甜蜜的感觉。」 

「那就是恋爱啊恋爱！拜託别问这种智障的事情！给不给人睡觉啊！」另一头的声音突然从韩相爀成了李在焕的大嗓门，李弘彬还吓了好大一跳，眯起眼睛想一把拍下亲哥的头。 

「不是！绝对不是恋爱！我心裡…不对！我朋友有喜欢的人了。」 

「那又怎样！外遇的又不止你朋友一个。」李在焕越说越不耐烦，要不是对方是李弘彬，早已经把电话切了，「我说…人这种生物就是贪婪，连握不住的东西也想要拥有，看看郑泽运跟车学沇，这两人就是最好的例子，因为贪婪而导致现在情况。」一个想要拘束别人的自由，另一个想要重新拥有以及变心的对方，如此才会成了现在这模样。 

「但是..」 

「没但是没可是！我要挂电话了，跟你朋友说！与其思念得不到的，不如把握眼前的。」说完李在焕就挂电话了，将手机丢给韩相爀重新鑽入被窝，几秒钟之后背后传来熟悉的体温。 

「那个朋友…好像很耳熟。」韩相爀闭起眼睛在熟睡前的迷濛状态，随口一问李在焕就冷笑一声，感觉到怀裡的人翻过身子，鼻息全打在自己的胸膛上。 

「就是他自己吧！真当我听不出来。」往韩相爀怀裡蹭了蹭，这种冷天待在这裡最温暖了。 

「但是怎麽会突然…」 

「谁知道！快睡啦！」伸手拉了韩相爀的髮尾，被自家恋人这样警告韩相爀也不再多话，将人抱紧之后进入梦乡。 

另一边做完谘询的的李弘彬握着手机咀嚼刚才李在焕那番话，该放弃吗？对于小胖子会不会回来确实是个未知数，对金元植…没什麽负面的感觉，说真的，和韩相爀说的一样，自己已经习惯金元植每天照自己拌嘴，虽然一开始不知道他安的什麽心，但久了，两人相处的模式就像朋友一样，或许还有什麽感情在变质。 

「喜欢…吗？」希望不要是自己一些请愿会错意才好。 

走回房间，李弘彬躺在床上才终于有了睡意，在朦胧之中，李弘彬感觉到有人正抱着自己，背部跟腹部的体温很暖和，鼻间传来柠檬的味道很让人安心，李弘彬甚至没发觉自己上扬的嘴角，这感觉…真不错。 

夜晚并不是所有人都能安稳入睡，在大屋子裡的黑暗角落，有一个人默默哭泣的声音，他靠在门板上，精緻的脸蛋上都说泪痕，他咬紧下唇不让自己哭出声音，原本以为亲自看见、听见都能麻木，但实际上还是免不了这样激动的情绪。 

从身后门板发出的声音让车学沇全身无力，摀住耳朵还是不能抵挡声音传入，那一声一声高亢的嗓音打在车学沇心上，其中伴随着男人的粗息，对此车学沇有点后悔了，在交往那期间应该怎麽都要让郑泽运抱过自己一次，哪怕之后的身体被搞差也一样。 

一瞬间，从腹部传上来的噁心感让车学沇止不住呕吐的感觉，他奔回房间裡的厕所，抱着马桶就是一阵乾呕，一想到郑泽运用抚慰过自己的手抱着张素素翻云复雨，这感觉怎麽都消不下来，紧抓着疼痛的腹部，车学沇是勉强支撑着惊人回到床上，把自己包裹在棉被裡，被环绕的感觉才总算让自己稳定下来。 

而这也是车学沇第一次萌生离开郑宅的想法。


End file.
